


A Secret Nobody Knows

by Rhaelin1234



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Clueless Reborn, DC Committee Tsuna, F/M, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Smart Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaelin1234/pseuds/Rhaelin1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Sawada Tsuki . A soft spoken, ordinary, clumsy, no good, Dame girl in middle school with a huge secret. </p>
<p>Now meet CieloX, the world's best hacker, information broker, and assassin. Is fluent in multiple languages, and a genius. </p>
<p>Now they have nothing in common right? But what is Tsuki's secret?</p>
<p>Enter Reborn a new factor to the story, will Tsuki's secret remain hidden for all eternity or will it be revealed to the world. </p>
<p>Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I will say this once. I do not own KHR. 
> 
> Hi this is Rhaelin1234. You may or may not know me from Fafiction.net(Creatus O' Spiritus) or Wattpad(Rhaelin) but i hope you enjoy my story. Hope you all enjoy my work. Criticism and advice is welcomed.

**Chapter One: Meet Sawada Tsuki**

 

As usual it was a peaceful morning in Namimori Middle, little did everyone know that that was about to change. Second period in the middle school has just begun when the door slammed open, revealing Sawada Tsuki. 

  
      "Gomenasai, sensei!" A petite girl said quietly.

  
      "Late and detention with the disciplinary committee, Sawada! This is the sixth time you have been late in the past two weeks. Unacceptable!"  
 _'Seriously, oh well it's not like it matters in the long run, right?'_ Tsuki thought to herself as she took her seat by the window, _'I already know the material...even if I don't show it,_ 'she sighed.

 

  
\-------

  
**Three Hours Later**

 

\-------

 

"Finally! Lunch is here...guess I need to drop off Hibari-sempai's bento. " Tsuki thought out loud while looking for Hibari, when a she spotted him sleeping _'Awe Hibari-sempai is asleep. I will just have to wait here till he wakes up'_ she thought softly while looking at Hibari's face... Surprisingly cute without the permanent scowl on his face.  Slowly Tsuki drifted off to the great land of snooze.

  
\--------

 

**Five Hours Later**

 

\--------

        "Omnivore... wake up or I will have to bite you to death" a male voice said.

  
"One more minute please....." Tsuki grumbled not wanting to wake up.

  
" Have given me no choice.... I shall bite you to death!" The male voice stated.

  
"Ow! Ow! Okay Hibari-sempai I'm awake so there is no need to to bludgeon me to death,"Tsuki cried out in pain.

  
"Hn...' The voice hummed now known as Hibari, "What are you doing out of class omnivore?"

  
"I overslept again didn't I," Tsuki moaned in despair, then asked Hibari, " what period is it?" Hibari just looked at her and said," School is over omnivore."

  
"Oh no! Mom is going to kill me! I have to go Hibari-sempai. See you later!" Tsuki shouted over her shoulder while running full speed towards her house.

 

  
\--------

 

**Sawada Residence**

 

\--------

  
      "Oka-San! I'm home... sorry I'm late I got caught up with things at school and lost track of time." Tsuki called out.

 

        Nana, Tsuki's mother, stuck her head out of the kitchen. " It's fine Tsu-chan! I just finished supper. Come eat." Was the reply that Nana gave, "Oh Tsu-chan, before I forget this lovely flier came in the mail today. It was a tutor... all it says is:

 

   _Do you want to make your child a leader today?  Tutors in school, fitness, and in politics. No payment just include board and food. Tutor is young and handsome._

 

    "Mom... I think this is a scam, you should probably call this Reborn back in the morning to cancel it," Tsuki exclaimed while thinking ' _this is bad...oh so bad... If Reborn is here doesn't that mean that I'm the. No way. It is impossible. I'll have to check.'_

  
       "Now that I think about it, you are most likely correct. Oh well it seemed promising too," Nana sighed.

  
        "I'm going to my room now mom, goodnight," Tsuki said while walking up the stairs.

\--------

  
**In Tsuki's Room**

 

\--------

          Tsuki  locked her door and walked over to her bed and went to pay down thinking softly to herself, 'Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.' As her eyelids fell shut. 


	2. Enter Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Two: Enter Reborn
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment I love hearing the feedback from you guys.

**Chapter Two: Enter Reborn**

 

**Sicily, Italy**

 

\-------

 

     Walking down the streets of Italy , a small child in a suit stopped and entered a bar. "Yo! Reborn, tough being the bosses favorite isn't it? Where is he sending you now? Greece...Russia?" a man called out.

     "Japan..." came a soft reply. The man fell then called out cried, "Awe! The boss decided then."

    As the man spoke a shady figure with a knife crept up upon the child. When all of the sudden the child pulled around with a gun in his hand. "This isn't a toy," the child stated, causing the man to drop the knife in fear. The child continued, "After all I am hitman-tutor Reborn.

 

\-------

 

**Namimori, Japan**

**Sawada Residence**

\------- **6:00am** \-------

 

       A voice could be heard screaming "Extreme!" Throughout the neighborhood when a small suited figure was walking down the sidewalk and stopped by a house and put a flyer in the mailbox then walked off.  

       "What a lovely day!" Nana Sawada exclaimed as she walked outside to get the newspaper.         

     ' _Oh! An advertisement for tutor? How nice! Tsu-chan's grades aren't bad and she is on the disciplinary committee and I heard they only choose very fit young ladies and gentleman.... Now that I think about it the disciplinary committee only invites strong young males. Suspicious.'_ Nana pondered while going inside to make breakfast.  

           _'Oh look at the time. I need to go wake up Tsu-chan for school.'_ She thought.

 

\--------

**Upstairs, Tsuki's Room**

\-------  

 

    "Tsu-chan! It is time for breakfast.... Oh my how neat your room is!" Nana exclaimed while opening the door and thought , _'Even her bookshelf is alphabetized.'_

_"_ Oka- san! I'm getting dressed and I will be out in a moment," Tsuki complained. "Okay Tsu-chan but you need to hurry up to you will be late for school," Nana replied and walked out of her room.          ' _That was too close for comfort_ ,' Tsuki thought as she put away her laptop and walked down the stairs, 'Now isn't the time for this. I need to get ready for school or I will be late.'  

     "Itadakimasu!" Tsuki called out as she quickly dug in to her breakfast, "Oka-san, I have to go on patrol... see you after school."    

   "Before you go, I wanted to tell you I hired a tutor to help you make friends. Isn't that great!" Nana called out.    

   "Nani! Oh okay, whatever we will discuss this after school" Tsuki stated when a young voice stated, "Ciaosu!"      

    Both Nana and Tsuki turned to see a young child. Nana bent over and asked, "Are lost little boy? Where is your mother?" While Tsuki was having a miniature heart attack while looking at the baby. Though it didn't show on her face. "Ciaosu! I am Reborn, the tutor you hired, I am here early so I will do the examination now." Tsuki who regained control of her heart stated, "While I believe in geniuses, there is no way you are smart enough to be tutor let alone be a social tutor.... I am leaving by mom."

 

\-------

**Namimori Middle, Japan**

\-------

 

     "Omnivore, you are late... your excuse?" The president of the disciplinary committee demanded. "The Sun Arcobaleno, is in Namimori.... he is to be my new 'tutor' to help me make friends apparently.... what are your orders Hibari-sempai" Tsuki inquired.    

    "Hnn....." Hibari grunted. Tsuki bowed and said, "As you wish Hibari-sempai." Then she promptly left the room.

     "And so it begins..." Hibari stated looking out the window towards Namimori wondering if they would ever have a normal day in the future. 


	3. Smoking Bomb Hayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- As always it isn't mine

**Chapter 3: The Smoking Bomb**

 

 

 **Namimori Middle, Japan**  
**Classroom 1-A**

  
**\-------**

 

   After giving her report to the president of the disciplinary committee, Tsuki was late to class. She was fine with that after all she already knew the material, not that the teacher or class knew that, and it helped keep that a secret. So, she arrived at class five minutes late as usual.

  
      "Gomenasai!" Tsuki exclaimed and hurried to her seat when one student put his foot out and tripped Tsuki. In a matter of seconds whole class started laughing, well almost the whole class except her friends Hana-chan and Kyoko-chan, and surprisingly the schools baseball idol Yamamoto Takeshi who looked worried or was it angry? _'Oh well best not to think to heavily on it_ ,' thought Tsuki

 

     After the laughter died down the Nezu- sensei, our Mathematics teacher, said he had an announcement to make.

 

      "Class today we have a transfer student from Italy. Meet Gokudera Hayato." Sensei stated as Gokudera-san walked into the class. Gokudera had silver hair and green eyes, his clothes were asking for a beating from the disciplinary committee, his uniform was a complete wreck, and he wore skull jewelry. _'He has a delinquent look about him, it that he had what looks like a permanent scowl. Which means only thing..._

 

  "Kai! He's so handsome!"

  
   "Look at those clothes, he is so dreamy!"

 

      _Yep fan girls. The bane of most males in existence,'_ Tsuki thought to herself.  
All of the sudden he spotted Tsuki and started stalking towards her. "Tch stupid woman, you are unfit to be Decimo," He stated.

 

    Then out of the blue he kicked her desk over luckily Tsuki foresaw this and managed to push her chair back before it happened. Gaping at the scene before them the class started whispering and asking if she knew him or how did she know what he was going to do. Eventually class started and Tsuki zoned out till the end if the school day.

 

**\-------**

 

On her wayhome from school Tsuki was confronted by Gokudera.

 

    " Tch! You aren't worthy of being Vongola Decimo, I am going to be the Decimo!" He exclaimed pulling out dynamite.

 

      " Nani?! How do you know about that!" Tsuki cried out while thinking, _'this isn't good if this continues then I will have to drop **it** and show my true self, this is bad.'_  
Then out of nowhere pops Reborn. "That is Smoking Bomb Hayato, also known as the human bomb because of the amount of explosives he carries,"He states.

  
     "Reborn! There is a time and place for things like that and now isn't one of them!" Tsuki shouted while dodging the explosives and trying to put them out. 

  
" Tch double bomb!" Gokudera shouted throwing more bombs out than before, Tsuki was still dodging so he called out , "Triple bomb!" Though he fumbled and dropped a stick of dynamite at his feet.

 

 _'This is it I'm going to die_ ,' Hayato thought softly and closed his eyes when he heard, "You idiot!" Screamed at him from Sawada. ' _I can't believe i am doing this_ ,' Tsuki thought to her self as she jumped to push Gokudera out of the way.

  
       A few seconds of staring at each other pass when Gokudera jumps up and exclaims, "I am not worthy to be Vongola Decimo only Juuhime is! Will you take me as your right hand man?

  
    "Ummm..." Tsuki hums not knowing what to do, when Reborn says,"The loser of the fight would have to become subordinate to the winner Vongola rules."

  
     Tsuki sighs, " I guess you can be my right hand man, but please call me Tsuki."

Gokudera's response was," But Juuhime is Juuhime though." Which made Tsuki sigh once more as she headed home with her new subordinate.

  
       Reborn looked on at the scene while thinking, ' _She didn't even need a dying will bullet, yet she trips in class and is clumsy. I will need to do further research on her.'_ As he walked to his temporary home.


	4. The Baseball Idot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own....sadly

**Chapter Four: The Baseball Idiot**

 

**Sawada Residence**  
**Namimori, Japan**

 

**\-------**

 

**6:00 am**

 

**\-------**

 

      The sound and smell of breakfast being prepared filled the kitchen as Tsuki was making food for her mother and Reborn, seeing as she already ate and made her self a bento for lunch. After finishing the espresso for Reborn, she headed to Namimori Chu for the bi-weekly inspection to make sure everything was as it should be and for her report of the fight the night before and the total expenses of the property damage caused by the fight last night, would be an interesting conversation to have with Hibari-sempai.

 

       Not soon after she left Reborn was headed to Tsuki's room to wake her up only to she her gone and the smell of coffee and food downstairs. _'Hmm... so Baka- Tsuki cooked this... I need to call Nono immediately.'_

 

As Reborn pulled out his phone and speed dialed Vongola Nono. This matter could not wait.

 

**\---------**

 

**Namimori Middle**

**7:00 am**

 

**\---------**

 

      As Tsuki reached Namimori Chuu, her intuition started acting up.

 

      ' _Hmmm.... I have the feeling something bad is going to occur. I will have to report this Hibari-sempai, he will most likely want to put up extra patrols in case if it is an emergency,'_ Tsuki thought as she walked into the classroom.

  
    
        That was when she noticed that one of the desks was surrounded by students. Curious to what was going on she listened in on what they were saying.

  
"Yamamoto-kun, is to bad that you broke your arm."

 

"Will you let me sign your cast Yamamoto-kun?"

 

"How did you break your arm?"

 

      _'Yamamoto Takeshi, huh? Best to keep a eye on him,_ ' Tsuki thought to herself as she sat down and waited for class to start.

 

**\---------**

 

**Namimori Middle**

**Lunch Break**

 

**\---------**

 

  
     Tsuki was doing her lunch patrols when she heard a kid shout Yamamoto is going to jump of the roof. Tsuki paused for a second to let the knowledge digest then she bolted towards the roof. Hoping she would get there in time. If not then.... nope she didn't want to think about it.

 

      As soon as she reached the rooftops there was a large crowd.

 

         Tsuki shout over top of the noise, "You are crowding.... According to the disciplinary handbook article 4, section 7 I quote,'Crowding is forbidden, those that crowd shall and will be bitten to death,' she quoted causing the crowd to disperse like cockroaches in the light.

 

      After the students had left Tsuki turned to Yamamoto who was looking at her like she had a second head.

 

   He asked her curiously ," Why did you do that?"

 

      In turn Tsuki asked,"Why do you want to die?" Which confused Yamamoto but he answered.

 

     "I am good at nothing, the only thing I am good at is baseball and even I screwed that up. The baseball gods have abandoned me. Are you here to stop me?"

     

   Tsuki just stared and answered, "I won't stop you because you are too determined to jump but before you do let  me ask you this... What about your father? Didn't your mother die what would he do if you died as well? Food for thought. Now are you going to climb back over the fence or not?"

   

  Yamamoto Takeshi looked at Sawada Tsuki and smiled not a fake one he gives out to everyone but true smile and he nodded and started to climb over the fence when the fence broke.

 

        A look of horror crossed over both of their faces. Tsuki ran to save him but it was too late he was falling so she braced herself and jumped after him. Grabbing his and the ledge. All she could do was hold on till Hibari-sempai arrived... well hopefully arrived. You can never tell with him.

     

  Yamamoto looked up at Tsuki who with all her might was trying to hold on.

 

      He told her to let him go but Tsuki refused. Then She proceeded to tell him to swing towards a open window.

 

    As he swung towards it, he launched himself over and through the window. Now that he was safe Tsuki let go of the ledge and grabbed onto a tree on her way down and Tsuki let go and somersaulted when she hit the ground.

    

Yamamoto watched in relief when she  landed safely.

 

**\-----------**

 

**Meanwhile**

**Sawada Household**

 

**\-----------**

   

    "Ciaossu, Vongola Nono... we have much to discuss about Sawada Tsuki," Reborn stated.

     

  "Oh? What about Tsuki?" am elderly male voice asked.

   

  "All the information that idiot Iemitsu gave me is incorrect... she isn't Baka Tsuki isn't a Baka. She is part of the disciplinary committee and is proficient in fighting I didn't even have the time to shoot her with a dying will bullet... She didn't even need it," Reborn stated, "Not to mention the fact that she is hiding something from everyone around her and I don't even have the faintest idea what it is. I don't like it."

   

    Nono sighed, " Continue training her. Iemitsu hasn't seen her since she was six. His accounts will most likely be outdated. As for her secret... in the end all things come to light."

 

     "Understood," Reborn stated as he hung up, "Ciaossu, Vongola Nono."

 

**\---------**

 

**Reception Room**

**Namimori Middle**

 

**\---------**

 

    "....and that is what happened today during lunch today," Tsuki finished explaining today's event along with the total amount of property damage and how much repairs would cost to Hibari. His reaction was rather amusing although it would be terrifying if Tsuki didn't know him.

 

  "Hn.... Omnivore... You are dismissed," Hibari told her. Tsuki bowed and left for home.

 

    " Hn.... that herbivore is going to cause me to have an aneurysm," Hibari thought out loud to himself.

 

**\---------**

 

**Next Morning**

**Sawada Household**

 

**\---------**

 

    The doorbell rang as Tsuki was about to leave for school. She answered the door only to see Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san standing there. She was about to say something when.

 

  "Juuhime! Ohayo! I've come to walk you to school."

 

  "Hahaha... let me walk you to school Tsuki."

 

     " Baseball idiot don't be so casually with Juuhime"

   

  Tsuki sighed and continued to walk towards the school. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed still arguing.

   

    Tsuki sighed and looked up smiling at the sky, " I could get used to this."


	5. Of Cute Cows and Ticking Time Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own any part of KHR.

**Chapter Five: Cute Cows and Ticking Time Bombs**

 

**Sawada Residence  
Namimori, Japan**

**\-------**

**One Week Later  
After School**

**\-------**

      "Is this really necessary Reborn?" Tsuki inquired surrounded by TNT, "All this of this seems redundant since I am in no need of academic tutoring."

     "....Baka-Tsuki.... Stop questioning me and answer question number three."

      Tsuki sighed while looking out the window only to notice that the was a child wearing a cow jumpsuit standing in the tree outside her window.

       "....Um...there is a child outside my window... What the!? Is that a pink grenade!?"

     "Baka-Tsuki! Pay attention!"

    "You are going to act like there isn't a child out there, are you?" Tsuki sighed in exasperation when.

   Bam!

      "Mwahaha! The great Lambo-san is here now! Die Reborn!" The kid shouted while throwing the grenade at Reborn.

      " _Huh, the child just broke in my room and is threatening the Sun Arcobaleno... he must have a death wish,_ " Tsuki thought to herself as Rebirn batted the grenade back at the child," _That as got to hurt."_

     "Now let's try this again. What is the answer to number three?" Reborn continued like nothing happened.

       The child stumbled forward and started crying.

     Sniff...sniff..." I the great Lambo-san of the Bovino Familigia tripped...." sniff.... sniff... " was sent here to kill Reborn... Gotta stay calm..." sniff.... sniff..."Lambo-san likes candy and grapes..." sniff.... sniff.

       _'Geeze... this kid was sent on a suicide mission. He doesn't even look old enough to be on missions yet.'_ Tsuki sighed. Then she answered Reborn ,"The answer to number three is x=-5+7n, is that correct?"

    Reborn was silent for a moment, "....that is correct," looking oddly put out about the fact she answered correctly.

   Silently Tsuki shrugged it off when the kid, Lambo, decided to throw some grenades at Reborn who just batted them back at him. He went flying out the window.

    "Now let's move on to number four," Reborn continued as if nothing happened.

   With a sweat drop Tsuki asked, " What was that about about Reborn? That kid seemed to know you."

    "I don't interact with lesser Familiga's they aren't worth my time and of course they recognize me, after all I am the Worlds Number One Hitman."

    Right after he said that Nana walked in with Lambo, "Reborn's friend came to stay with us isn't that wonderful?" She said with a smile.

And that was how Lambo came to live with the Sawada Family.

  
**\------**

**On Route to  
Namimori Chu, Japan  
Class 1-A**

**Next day**

**\-------**

    "GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF OF JYUUHIME, BASEBALL IDIOT!"

  "Maa maa, Gokudera-kun you need to relax more. All that tension can't be good for your health."

       ' _This is becoming annoying. Not only do they fight all the time but they follow me everywhere. There is no way I can accomplish my duties and complete my assignment with them tailing me,_ ' Tsuki thought to herself,' _Scratch that I won't be able to do anything about it and what if they find out about that... nope not going to think about it.'_

   All of a sudden a small Chinese girl bumped into them, "Oh I'm so sorry about that," she asked in Chinese... then she brought out a picture, "Have you seen this man?"

  Responding in Chinese Tsuki said ,"I am sorry I have not."

Nodding she ran off but not before shouting, "Thank you over her shoulder."

    "Hahaha I didn't know you spoke Chinese Tsuki." Yamamoto stated.

   "Well I can speak Japanese, Chinese, English, French, Spanish, Russian, and Italian," She decided to reveal."

  "As expected of Jyuuhime," was all that Gokudera had to say.

    Sighing Tsuki said, "Come on we are going to be late. I don't want to explain why I am late to Hibari- sempai."

   With that they finished their walk to school.

**\-------**

**Namimori Chu, Japan  
After School Hours  
Reception Office**

**\-------**

   "Hibari-sama, I've have managed to slip the others but my absence will be swiftly noticed so here is my reports," Tsuki stated handing over a stack of paperwork.

    "Hn, how is your assignment going Omnivore?"

  "As well as expected with this with my current situation."

     "Hn... you are dismissed, remember to report any progress."

Bowing Tsuki left the room.

  Unknown to either of them a certain fedora wearing baby was listening in.

  _'An assignment, what is going on here?! First all the information was incorrect, now I find she is reporting to Hibari. What's next she's secretly the missing Sky Arcobaleno?!'_ Thought Reborn incrudiously.

**\-------**

**Sawada Residence  
Namimori Japan**

**\-------**

  Tsuki waltzed into her room and locked the door, she peered around to make sure no one was watching. She walked over to her bed, knelt down grabbing a wooden box that had a lock on it.

   Using her Sky Flames she unlocked it opening it up inside was her greatest secret, her greatest treasure, and her greatest burden.

   She sighed closing the box and relocking it. Placing it under her bed once more she thought, _'When will this madness stop and peace will reign.'_

  Standing up, she went to put her pajamas on thing about the two new arrivals in the house Lambo and I-Pin.

   Lambo obviously was staying here for he had no were else to go I-Pin was here on request of her master. The encounter with her was very volatile. She went after Gokudera because she thought he was her target. A thing she learned today, I-Pin is Far-Sighted which caused her to mistake him for her target. Plus she is easily embarrassed which in turn cause her to explode. Not fun.

Laying down in bed she knew the worst was yet to come. She could feel it but for now she can only pray for the best. Now only if she could figure out how to keep Reborn I'm the dark for a little longer.


	6. The Inferus Obumbratio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:KHR is not my property

The Faceless Shadow

 

\----

 

Sawada Residence

Tsuki's Bedroom

Monday  

\----

 

Tsuki lay on her bed it had been an exhausting week for her. She couldn't decide what was more stressful between juggling school, D.C. Work, and dealing with The Organization or keeping Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in the dark about herself. Now she has to start over again, another week filled with mayhem.  

 

Looking up she she sighed and thought silently,  _'Well at least I don't have to bother with Ryohei-sempai, he already knows the truth and he helps keep those damn Italian fools off my trail...I don't think I would have lasted this long without his aid.'_

 

Pushing herself up Tsuki looked out the window, shaking her head softly. She had a bad feeling in her stomach and she was pretty sure where it was coming from. 

 

No doubt that Reborn was going to pull off another stunt soon. She almost died the last time with the poison scorpion. 

Let’s just say would never look at milk the same way again. 

 

 

Looking at her clock Tsuki’s eyes widened It was nearly time for her to leave. Swiftly she stood and grabbed her school bag, then after making sure Reborn wasn’t near by she walked over to her bed and gently knelt. The time is nearing she would need all the strength she had, grabbing the box she removed it’s contents and hid it in her bag.

 

Walking down the stairs she passed her mother who looked surprised to see her there.

 

”Ara?! You are up so early Tsu-chan, do have something going on today?” Nana questioned  

 

“Yes there is special meeting today and I need to get the early to help set up.” Tsuki nodded in reply as she walked out the door.

 

“Have fun dear don’t be out to late,” Nana shouted after her.

 

A few minutes passed when Reborn emerged from the shadows,”Maman? What is Tsuki going to a meeting for?”

 

”Once in a while Tsuki goes to meet with her friends, though I don’t understand why she a secretive about, perhaps it’s a boy? Oh?! Is that why she didn’t want to tell me about it? So shy,” Nana laughed.

 

Reborn turned and hummed to himself, ‘ _Dame-Dino should be arriving soon, To think some one like her can hide something like this from me....tch how foolish.’_

 

———

 

Namimori Park, Japan 

 

———

 

 

Tsuki was was almost to the meeting spot when she spotted the oddest thing.

Running down the street after a turtle was a blonde haired man, it was absurd but the turtle was winning. If only because the man tripped almost every couple of minutes.

 

“No Enzo, Come back!”

 

Only one word fit in Tsuki’s mind to describe it.

 

Pitiful

 

Sighing Tsuki scooped up the turtle and turned to the man headed towards her.

Handing the turtle over smiling she said, “You should be more careful, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to accidentally harm yourself trying get this little guy.”

 

The man’s face turned red in front of him an angel had appeared and handed him Enzo.

He looked down at his friend then back up the thank the girl but she had vanished into thin air.

 

”A ghost?! I didn’t even have the chance to thank her, oh well ...Oh no?! Reborn is going to kill me! I’m late!”

 

 

———

 

 

Location Unknown

 

 

———

 

“It’s been a long time Mina-san, but shall we start the meeting? Is everyone here?”

 

 

“I’m here to represent the Capone’s.”

 

”The Moltov’s are here”

 

”So are the Hanatori.”

 

”I represent the Chinese Triads.”

 

”Kufufu, We are here as well.”

 

“The Varia is present, trash,”

 

”And I speak for the White Lotus, that seems to be everyone.”

 

 

”Good, now it is time to decide the fate of Inferus Obumbratio. For so long we have hid in the shadows but soon the shadows will no longer be able to hide our presence. What shall we do?”

 

———

 

Sawada Residence

 

Same time as the Meeting

 

———

 

 

“Reborn, you’ll never believe what happened today, I think I saw an ang..”

 

A loud smack rang out.

 

”...el. What the heck was that for Reborn?”

 

“Dame-Dino, we have much larger issues to be worried about.”

 

The Demonic baby turned towards the nearby window, “Do you have what I asked for?”

 

Frowning Dino pulled out a Manila envelope, “This is all I could find and it isn’t much, many of my men went missing trying find this information. In the end this is all we could gather. It wasn’t very much. But...why are you interested in a myth like the Faceless Shadow?”

 

Reborn looked down, “While going through Sawada Tsuki’s things I found evidence of there presence.”

 

”What?! Are you sure? The Inferus obumbratio is thought to be a myth.”

 

”Of course I’m sure, I found the insignia hidden within her closet. Even if she isn’t apart of them, there is no doubt that she is involved .”

 

Dino paled, “That would mean...Have you informed Vongola Ninth yet?”

 

”Of course. Now we wait for her to return then we will question my Baka student on what she knows of the Inferus obumbratio.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my fabulous Readers I'm sorry for such a long delay. Life happens, but I'm back and writing stories. Hopefully I'll have updates up for my other stories ready soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think what Reborn is going to do to Tsuki in the next chapter. And what do you think of the Inferus obumbratio. Till next time~


End file.
